


Between Coffee Cups and Twisted Sheets

by soggyhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyhook/pseuds/soggyhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words "I love you" become an all too familiar and happy habit when Killian and Emma are finally able to settle down in the quirky town of Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Coffee Cups and Twisted Sheets

_I love you._

It became a habit—one of those lovely habits that is thought upon with admiration and soft smiles.

In rushed mornings, when Henry stayed, and hands were scrambling to grab bags and school work and coffee and apples, the words would slip out, unasked for and accepted, and be met with a smile and returned only if the rush of the teenager didn’t demolish them in their wake.

At Granny’s, before ordering the usual and after ordering the usual, the words would come out quiet enough to be kept between the two settled across from each other in the booth. It would become so normal to hear them, between bites of onion rings and French fries, and all too often when it was realized that love was greater than quick bites of grilled cheese.

There was no fear for the family. Her father, still protective but also happy for his daughter, welcomed who would soon probably be his son-in-law with grace and gentle laughter. It was charming the way he seemed to fit so organically, the way the words seemed like a type of music to the nonchalant air.

The greatest moments seemed to be the precious ones between silk sheets, the moonlight that filtered in from the large window illuminating lips and accenting the words in a magical way. And when the lovers finally collapsed into the other, sated and breathless, the words would force themselves out of lungs, pressured by the delighted heart.

And the moment that stood apart from all: sailing under a painted blue sky, welcomed by the sunrise, three breathy and truthful words admitted between tying sailor’s knots, and again, over and over again, after four new words were asked with hopeful patience, when it became clear the two believed they were living a fairy tale, as they never imagined they would find someone who would wish to tie the knot.


End file.
